the100fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Isaiah Washington
'Isaiah Washington '''interprétait Thelonious Jaha dans The 100. Il faisait partie des acteurs principaux de la saison 1 à la saison 5. Filmographie Cinéma *1991 : ''Strictly Business : Hustler *1991 : Land Where My Fathers Died : Malcolm (court-métrage) *1991 : The Color of Love *1994 : Alma's Rainbow : Miles *1994 : Crooklyn : Vic *1995 : Génération sacrifiée : Andrew Curtis *1995 : Clockers : Victor Dunham *1995 : Stonewall : Policier en uniforme *1996 : Girl 6 : Policier en uniforme *1996 : Get on the Bus : Kyle *1997 : Love Jones : Savon Garrison *1998 : Bulworth : Darnell, le frère de Nina *1998 : Rituals : Wendal (court-métrage) *1998 : Mixing Nia : Lewis *1998 : Hors d'atteinte : Kenneth *1999 : A Texas Funeral : Walter *1999 : Jugé coupable : Frank Louis Beechum *2000 : Kin : Stone *2000 : Roméo doit mourir : Mac *2000 : Dancing in September : George Washington *2001 : Sacred Is the Flesh : Roland *2001 : Hors limites : George Clark *2002 : Le vaisseau de l'angoisse : Greer *2002 : Bienvenue à Collinwood : Leon *2003 : This Girl's Life : Victime du SIA *2003 : Hollywood Homicide : Antoine Sartain *2004 : Dead Birds : Todd *2005 : The Moguls : Homer *2008 : The Least of These : Père Andre James *2009 : Hurricane Season : Coach Simmons *2011 : Area Q. : Thomas Mathews *2012 : The Undershepherd : L.C. *2013 : Not 4 Sale : Sidney Poitier (court-métrage) *2013 : The Trials of Cate McCall : Wilson George *2013 : They Die by Dawn : Ben Hodges (court-métrage) *2013 : Go for Sisters : Vernell *2013 : Doctor Bello *2013 : Blue Caprice : John *2014 : Blackbird : Lance Rousseau *2014 : Vice Versa : Dr. Jack (court-métrage) *2015 : The Sin Seer : Grant Summit Télévision *1991 : New York - Police judiciaire : Derek Hardy (1 épisode) *1994 : Lifestories: Families in Crisis : O. G. (1 épisode) *1993 : Strapped : Willie (téléfilm) *1994 : Homicide : Lane Staley (1 épisode) *1995 : New York Police Blues : Antonio Boston (1 épisode) *1996 : Living Single : Dr. Charles Roberts (3 épisodes) *1996 : La couleur du base-ball : Willie Mays adulte (téléfilm) *1996 : New York Undercover : Andre Morgan (3 épisodes) *1996 : Mr. and Mrs. Loving : Blue (téléfilm) *1997 : The Player (téléfilm) *1997 : Joe Torre: Curveballs Along the Way : Dwight Gooden (téléfilm) *1997 : High Incident : Rulon 'RuDog' Douglas (1 épisode) *1998 : Ally McBeal : Michael Rivers (2 épisodes) *1998 : La rage de survivre : Wilfred (téléfilm) *2000 : Veil : Bentley (court-métrage) *2000 : Soul Food : Miles (3 épisodes) *2001 : La force du destin : Officier de police (1 épisode) *2001 : Les anges du bonheur : Révérend Davis (1 épisode) *2011 : Single Ladies : Noland (1 épisode) *2011 : Los Angeles, police judiciaire : Roland Davidson (1 épisode) *2005-2014 : Grey's Anatomy : Dr. Preston Burke (62 épisodes) *2015 : Secret Summer : Gus (téléfilm) *2014-2018 : The 100 : Thelonious Jaha (42 épisodes) *2008 : The Cleaner : Keith Bowen (1 épisode) *2007 : Bionic Woman : Antonio Pope (5 épisodes) Vie et carrière Isaiah est né à Houston, au Texa. Lorsqu'il avait treize ans son père fut assassiné. Sa mère et lui déménagèrent à Missouri City, dans les années 80, la ville où il fut l'un des premiers à être diplômé du lycée de Willowridge. Isaiah fit son service militaire dans l'Air Force, avant de suivre des cours à l'Howard University. Le 14 février 1996 il se maria à Jenisa Marie Garland, avec qui il eut trois enfants. Isaiah est surtout connu pour son rôle dans Grey's Anatomy, où il jouait le Dr. Burke. En octobre 2006, des rumeurs font surface, il aurait insulté un autre acteur de la série, T.R Knight, avec des insinuations homophobes. Peu après que les détails de leur confrontation soient devenus publics, Knight dut révéler qu'il était gay. La situation sembla se résoudre quand Isaiah s'excusa publiquement. La controverse refit surface plus tard, aux Golden Globes de 2007. Après avoir réprimandé par ABC Studios, Isaiah s'excusa à nouveau publiquement, pour avoir insulté Patrick Dempsey. Le 7 juin 2007 ABC annonça qu'il avait décidé de ne pas renouveler le contrat d'Isaiah, et qu'il serait retiré de la série. En juillet 2007, NBC décida de donner un rôle à Isaiah dans la nouvelle série Bionic Woman. ''Série qui fut annulée au bout de huit épisodes, pour son faible taux d'audience. Isaiah joua également dans le film ''Blue Caprice, sorti le 13 septembre 2013. Notes * Isaiah a été le premier Afro Américain à se voir octroyer la citoyenneté de Sierra Leone, uniquement grâce à son ADN. en:Isaiah Washington Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle principal